


Undercover-Ending #1

by Stargazer673



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Undercover-Ending #1

“I have to go out of town,” Luis infomed you when you came in from your morning run. He was putting folders into his briefcase and there was an open suitcase on the bed. 

“Oh. Okay. I thought, I mean you said we were going to-”

“You didn’t let me finish. I want you to go with me,” he clarified as he rose from the stool. “Vegas baby.”

“Really? I’ve never been!” You jumped into his arms. 

He caught you easily and chuckled. “Go pack a bag. Jet is being fueled, ready to go in an hour.”

After landing, you and Luis along with Fernando, Sonny and one of the other new security guys, Brian, headed to the hotel.

The suite was amazing with an incredible view of the strip. “This is incredible Luis,” you said still looking out the floor to ceiling windows. He had taken you on a lot of trips, but this one was going to be the most exciting in your book.

He slid his arms around your waist. “Just wait til dark and all the lights on the strip are lit.” He kissed your head. “I have to go out for a couple hours.”

You sighed. “Right. Work. I almost forgot,” you responded. 

“I’ll be gone two, three hours tops. Go to the spa, get a massage, play the slots. Have fun,” he encouraged you. 

“Teach me to play craps later?”

“Whatever you want mi amor.” Luis checked his buzzing phone. “Gotta go. Remember, have some fun.” You followed him out to the main living where Sonny and Fernando were waiting. “Sonny stay with Y/N. Fernando and Brian will be with me.”

Your eyes darted to Sonny when he spoke. “Yes sir. I’ll have Brian bring the car around.”

Luis kissed you. “I love you. Remember what I said.” 

“I love you too Luis.”

“After you,” Sonny said when the elevator door opened. “So been to Vegas before?” 

“No. Have you?” you asked. You figieted with your earring. Sonny was standing close. 

“Yeah. Once for a buddy’s bachelor party.” He looked over at you. “You still do that thing where you play with your earring when you’re nervous.”

“Huh?” You dropped your hand to your side. “You’re very observant.”

“I’m a detective. It’s my job.”

You smiled. “Probably not a good thing to say out loud.”

When the two of you exited the elevator you were both laughing. You put an hand on Sonny’s arm and you felt him tense under your touch. “Sorry.”

“No apologizes. Just been a long time since you’ve touched me.” He looked down at his shoes. 

Before you went UC, you always made an excuse to touch him somehow. Now both of you pulled away from the others touch. “Yeah, well…” You cleared your throat. “Let’s go play some slots.”

Sonny nodded and ghosted a hand to the small of your back. “Lead the way.”

“One more play, then I’m walking away. How do people get addicted to this? I hate losing,” you complained as you hit the button one more time. 

“It’s a thrill. Some people play slots, some skydive and other people sleep with the enemy,” he said in a teasing tone.

Your hand slapped the spin button again as you looked at Sonny. “Then you have the ones that are sassy to the fiance of a drug kingpin.” You tried to keep a straight face but it was useless. Both of your started laughing. The Jackpot sign lit up on your machine and made a cha ching sound.

“Doll, you won!” Sonny exclaimed. 

“Oh my gosh!” You turned and Sonny gave you a high five.

“Having fun?” Luis’ voice got your attention.

“Babe! I won the jackpot!” You threw your arms around his neck. “This is so cool!”

“Congratulations mi amorcito.” Luis gave Sonny a pointed look when you turned back to the machine. “Sonny. You’re free to go back to your room. Your services won’t be needed anymore this evening.”

He nodded. “Good evening Mr. Saez. Ms. Y/L/N.” There was an emphasis on the Ms.

“Let’s go cash you out then head to the craps table, then we’ll get some dinner.” Luis intertwined his fingers with yours.

 

The last day in Vegas was uneventful. While Luis finished up business you went to the pool, then got a massage. As you were finishing your makeup your phone dinged. ‘Running late. Meet you at the restaurant. I have a surprise for you. Love you’ You responded, ‘Can’t wait. See you there. Love you too.’ 

“Not too bad,” you complimented yourself as you turned in the mirror. The dress you were wearing was black, hugged your curves, and was the right mix of sexy and feminine. After you slid on your black heels you went to the front room to wait until it was time to go. 

“Are ya ready?” he asked. His voice startled you, making you jump.

“Jesus, Sonny. Don’t sneak up on me like that,” you chided him. “I’m almost ready, just having trouble with the clasp on this necklace. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Here. Let me,” Sonny offered gesturing to your necklace. 

“Thanks,” you replied. A chill went down your spine as Sonny brushed your hair off your neck. His fingers barely touching your skin. He was close, too close. His breath was hot on your neck.

“Got it.” A hand ghosted down your arm. “Still have such soft skin.”

“Y/N?” Luis’ voice boomed through the suite. 

“In here,” you called back. Sonny immediately stepped away, but your skin was on fire where he touched you.

“Sonny. What are you doing here?” Luis asked.

“He was getting ready to take me to meet you, babe,” you answered the question, even though it wasn’t directed at you, your eyes darting to his.

Luis crossed the room and gave you a kiss. He held you at arms length. “You look amazing as always carino. Now ready for your surprise?” 

 

The day you landed back in New York was gloomy, misting rain and cold. The leaves had fallen from the trees, leaving a grey, barreen landscape. The hot cup of tea in your hand did nothing to warm you. “Blah,” you said as you looked out the large window. When you turned you gasped as you almost ran right into Sonny’s chest. “ Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What did I say about sneaking up on me, Sonny?” 

“Sorry.” 

“What do you need?” you asked perturbed as you flicked hot tea off your hand.

He stared at you for a moment. “Just wanted to let you know, it’s going down tomorrow night. I’ll make sure Carmen is safe.”

“I’ll make an excuse to get her out of the house,” you said softly. 

“You okay?” Sonny gently ran a hand up and down your arm. “I know this job turned into more than…”

“Ms. Y/L/N. Mr. Saez wanted you to know-” Neither of you heard Cesar come into the room. He looked between the two of you. 

Sonny dropped his hand to his side. You recovered quickly. “Thank you. Tripped over my own feet.” Turning your attention to Cesar you sdke, “What does Luis want me to know?”

“Uh-just that he- uh he is had to go out for a couple hours.” 

“Thank you, Cesar,” you acknowledged. You turned to Sonny. “Thanks for your help.”

Both men nodded and turned to leave the room. Sonny glanced a look back at you. 

 

“Hey what are you doing?” you asked as you entered Luis’ office. “You didn’t come down for dinner and you’ve been cooped up in your office all day.”

“Not much of an appetite.” He looked at you with heavy eyes while an empty glass tumbler dangled in his hand. “Cesar said he saw you and Sonny yesterday, seemed like he was interrupting things.”

“What are you talking about? Are you drunk, Luis?” In the time you had been with Luis, you never saw him drunk. He had the occasional cocktail, glass of wine or a couple fingers of bourbon. You sat on the desk in front of him and took the glass.

“I know all about you. You are good,” he laughed mirthless. “Tell me. How long have you known Sonny?” He grabbed your hand. “Don’t lie to me, amor.” 

You swallowed hard. “What are you talking about?”

He stood framing your body with his arms, his lips close to your ear. “You’re sleeping with him aren’t you? The way he looks at you, like he knows what you look like naked. You two have been way too familiar with one another, too comfortable.” His voice was calm and that made you nervous.

“I would never cheat on you. I love you, Luis.”

He straightened. “Fernando.” Fernando entered the office, pushing Sonny ahead of him. He had been roughed up. Your breath caught. “Sonny. Maybe you can clear things up.” 

Sonny’s eyes darted from you to Luis. What the hell was he going to say? How the hell were you going to get Sonny out of this situation?

“It’s all me. She, she rebuffed every advance. Warned me to stop. I didn’t listen,” Sonny’s blue eyes settled on you. “I’m sorry.”

The room was eerily quiet for a few moments. Luis strode over to you and grabbed your face. “Why didn’t you tell me? Answer me,” Luis yelled.

“Let go of her,” Sonny commanded. “Now.”

Luis turned to Sonny. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Luis strode over to him and punched him in the gut. Sonny fell to his knees, holding to his abdomen when Luis delivered a swift kick to his ribs. He pulled his gun and aimed it at Sonny’s head. 

“No! Please don’t!” you pleaded. Luis didn’t even turn to look at you. He cocked the gun that was still pointed at Sonny. Fernando grabbed Sonny by the hair.

“Give me one good reason not to blow his fucking head off,” he bellowed. “You disrespect me, my home, my fiancée-”

“I’m UC,” you blurted out. “Sonny, he got suspicious. Confronted me on it. Said he was coming to you.” 

Luis turned slowly, the gun now pointing at you. “What did you say?” He grabbed your throat and put you against the wall. Both Sonny and Fernando were behind him, both telling him to put you down. “I fucking trusted you. I told you things I’ve never told anyone.” Luis’ expression went from anger to hurt in a split second and he sat you down. “I love you.”

Air filled your burning lungs as you coughed and gasped for air. If he hadn’t let you go when he did you would have passed out. 

In that moment all hell broke loose. Sonny elbowed Fernando in the stomach, knocking him off balance. There was shouting, glass breaking and wood splintering and gunshots from downstairs.The bust was going down just like Sonny told you. Sonny and Fernando were caught up in a struggle for the gun when it went off, the sound deafening. The shot missed both men going into the ceiling. Fernando regained control over he gun. 

The next series of events happened so quickly. Luis trained his gun on Sonny once more. With all three men distracted you were able to pull the gun from your waistband. Your first shot was to Fernando and he went down like a ton of bricks. 

“Drop the gun, Luis,” you ordered. When he didn’t move or say anything you repeated your order. Luis kept the gun pointed at Sonny.

“Why should I? Whether I shoot him or not, I’m done. I’ve lost my money, my freedom...you,” he cursed. 

“Luis. Your mom would be devastated if she lost you. You don’t want to do that to her,” you said evenly. Trying to keep the emotion out of your voice was difficult. “Please. Give me the gun.” You could hear footsteps. “Luis. NYPD and agents are going to be-”

A pain tore through your side. It felt like someone had stabbed you with a hot poker. Your hand was wet with your blood when you pulled it from your side. Cesar had shot you. Another gunshot and Cesar was down too. You crumpled to the ground. Gunshots and yelling erupted in the room. It was getting harder to keep your eyes open. 

A voice you recognized was calling your name. “Liv?” you whispered.

“We need medics in here!” she said into her mic. “Hey. No. Lay still,” she ordered softly and held your hand. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” 

 

The harsh flourescent light made you squint your eyes. Shit. Everything hurt. Even your hair. “Ow. Geez.” You put a hand to your side. 

“She’s waking up.” Amanda said to someone. “Hey.” She smiled when you fully opened your eyes. “How ya feelin’?”

“Like I got shot,” you grumbled. 

She laughed. “There’s the humor I missed. Welcome back.” She squeezed your hand.

“Wait. Sonny. Is he okay?” Tears were stinging your eyes.

“I’m fine.” Sonny stepped into your line of vision. 

“I’m going to step out.” Amanda kissed your temple.

Sonny gestured to the edge of the bed. “Do you mind?”

You were only able to nod your head as you wiped tears from your eyes. “I’m sorry, Sonny. I’m sorry for all the things I said. I’m sorry for any doubt I put in your head, I’m sorry for-for…”

Sonny repositioned himself so he could hold you. “Shhh..hey. It’s okay.” You buried your face in his chest and let the tears you had been holding back for so long roll down your cheeks and onto Sonny’s soft T-shirt. The feel of his arms around you and his scent brought you some comfort but it also made you sad. He soothed and kissed your hair. 

Once your tears subsided you sat up. “So, uh Luis. Is he, is he alive?”

“Yeah. Took a bullet to the shoulder,” he murmured.

You took a deep breath. “What the hell happened?”

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” he asked you softly. You nodded. “Okay. After Cesar shot you, Luis turned his gun and shot him. When everyone came in the room he wouldn’t lower his gun. Liv tagged his shoulder, he shot grazing her shoulder. She’s fine.”

“Sonny?” you sniffed.

“Yeah doll?” 

“There was a point when I didn’t know if I wanted out. If you hadn’t came, I’m not sure...thank you for getting me out.”

Sonny sighed. “You’re my partner, my best friend. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“Sonny? How do you just stop loving someone.”

He gave a short mirthless laugh. “When I figure it out, you’ll be the first to know.”


End file.
